


Falling

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: 2011 was a tough year for Sam and Liz, F/F, I'm Still Saliz trash, Saliz, Sorta anti-Jarly If you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: The saga of Sam and Elizabeth.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up in late 2011. Sam thinks she was raped by Franco on her honeymoon. Meanwhile, Jake is dead and Elizabeth thinks she needs therapy for loving Lucky. Seriously, this stuff happened in canon! Yikes!! I remember being so angry during this period of the show. Garin Wolfe sucked.... But anyway, I started writing this back then as a form of fangirl therapy but might continue if anyone think it's actually worth continuing.

**Chapter 1: A Common Enemy**  
  
Sam heard shouting coming from inside the penthouse the minute the elevator doors slid open. She sighed loudly and considered going back downstairs and not coming up here until the screaming had died down, but realized that lately all she had done was hide away and wallow in self-pity and she didn’t feel like doing that now, especially because she recognized the main bellow as belonging to Carly Jacks, Benson, or whatever she was calling herself these days. Sam didn’t want the blonde menace in her house. Her house. God, it didn’t even really feel like the place even belonged to her anymore. It was more like Grand Central Station than anything. Anyone could just come in to roost for awhile if they so chose because Jason was too nice to lock them out. But Sam had a headache tonight and she wanted to lie down. If it meant she had to throw Carly out of the penthouse by her hair, that’s exactly what she would do.  
  
She climbed off the elevator and shifted the bags in her arms. She put her hand on the door knob and pushed it back. She immediately spotted Carly crowded up in Elizabeth Webber’s face while Elizabeth was doing her typical cowering bit and also rolling her eyes heavenward.  
  
Jason was no where to be found.  
  
“Excuse me?!” Sam snapped over the two shouting women. “What the hell are you both doing in my house?”  
  
“Ask her,” Carly said. “I have a right to be here.”  
  
Sam threw her shopping bags on the desk in the entryway and crossed her arms. “The hell you do,” she snapped. “Neither of you have a right to be here. I am guessing Jason isn’t home so -”  
  
“Sad. You don’t even know where your husband is,” Carly said with a blatant smirk.  
  
Sam shook her head. “And I suppose you do.” She was not surprised. Sometimes she wondered if Carly kept an ankle monitor on Jason just so that she would know where he was at all times.  
  
“Damn right I do,” Carly bellowed. “He’s sitting in jail right now while you were off doing god knows what with MY Son!” She shook her head. “You should be thanking me. I came here to decorate the penthouse for Jason’s homecoming when Little Miss Elizabeth comes traipsing up to the door.”  
  
Sam didn’t know who she wanted to hit more. Carly for thinking she could decorate Sam and Jason’s place without Sam’s permission or Elizabeth for doing the so-called traipsing. They both just needed to leave. Sam’s headache was growing worse and worse as the seconds ticked by.  
  
“I just came to bring Jason one of Jake’s favorite ornaments,” Elizabeth said. “I had no idea he was in jail but I wanted to -”  
  
“To keep emotionally blackmailing him,” Carly returned. “You just can’t help yourself, can you, Elizabeth? You checked yourself into Shadybrook like yesterday to ‘cure’ you of your love for my cousin and now here you are, just out of the nuthouse, and sniffing around Jason again. You can’t live if you don’t have a harem of men worshiping your pathetic ass.”  
  
“Look who’s talking!” Sam said before she could stop herself. Hell, she didn’t want to stop herself. All of the very same things Carly was accusing Elizabeth of, Carly did just as much of - if not more so. Sam didn’t want to defend Elizabeth of all people but when it came to treacherous man-hoarding behavior, Carly had those tricks down to a tee.  
  
Carly’s mouth dropped open. “You are not going to seriously stand there and defend this - this person?” Carly demanded, pointing an accusatory finger at Elizabeth.  
  
“I am not defending her, Carly. I am just pointing out what a total hypocrite you are!”  
  
“You know what? I was trying to help you here, Sam. But you can just go to hell!” Carly thundered and roughly shoved past Sam, forcing her way out the door. She shot Sam daggers with her eyes and then was gone. Sam breathed in the simple feeling of momentary relief.  
  
“Thank god she’s gone,” she muttered and for a moment, she forgot she wasn’t alone and dropped down heavily into the desk chair, resting her forehead on her arms.  
  
She heard Elizabeth clear her throat pointedly and she sighed, saying nothing as Elizabeth scurried to the door. “Sam, I didn’t mean to cause any problems. I really am not after Jason. He just helped me feel better when I was in the hospital recently and -” She broke off. “Well, I am sorry. I really mean that.”  
  
Sam looked up to see Elizabeth slipping out the door as well. Sam shut the door after her with her foot and then put her head in her hands. The headache was so bad that she was feeling woozy just sitting there so she forced herself to her feet and hobbled over to the sofa. She dropped down onto it in a heap and curled up into a ball before falling immediately to sleep.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
She was awakened sometime later by the slamming of the door. She shot up on the sofa, her heart hammering in her chest, her brow sweaty, her pulse racing. Immediately she scrambled for something to protect herself with, to fight back with, because she couldn’t fight back before, but then she heard Jason’s voice saying, “Sam, Sam, its okay. Its me, Jason.”  
  
The room had been dark and all she had seen was a figure in the door way. Now he flipped on the light and she looked up at him, his blue eyes filled with concern. For her. She should have felt better seeing that look in his eyes but she didn’t. She still just felt ill. And pathetic. Always pathetic...  
  
“Hey, you okay?” Jason asked, starting to approach her but then stopping halfway to her, seeming to sense she still needed space.  
  
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” She lied. She lied but they both knew it was far from the truth. Thankfully, he didn’t press the issue. Instead, he asked,  
  
“How was your trip?”  
  
“Fine,” she said. “Just fine.”  
  
“How’s Michael? Was Abby okay?”  
  
“Yeah, they are both fine,” Sam said. “She came home with us. They patched things up... Good as new.”  
  
Jason nodded. “I’m glad.”  
  
“Yeah ... So Carly told me you were in jail? I would have thought you would be out of there by now.”  
  
“I was. But then I got arrested again ... Let’s not talk about it, okay?”  
  
Sam shook her head. “Are you kidding me, Jason? You’ve been in jail two times already this month and -”  
  
He held up a hand. “I was angry.”  
  
“What - did someone cut you off in traffic?” Sam asked.  
  
Jason sighed. “No, I just ...” He sighed again. “It doesn’t matter. The point is, I am glad to be home. With you. Where I can protect you.”  
  
“I wish you could protect me from Carly,” Sam said as she sunk back down onto the sofa. “Seriously, she was over here flapping her mouth and screaming like a banshee at Elizabeth when I walked in.”  
  
“They were both here?”  
  
“Uh huh. I got right off the plane, went Christmas shopping, and came home to find them close to a fistfight.” She winced as her headache continued to thrum against her skull. Even sleep hadn’t helped it.  
  
She rubbed her forehead. “This is so not what we need right now.”  
  
“I know,” Jason said. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Me too.”  
  
“Anyway, it’s late. Why don’t you head up to bed?”  
  
Sam shook her head. “No, thanks. I am just fine here.” Another lie but she didn’t - she couldn’t - be near him right now. Not too close because it made her think about things she knew she shouldn’t. If she had to admit how she really felt about all of this, she would likely explode and take out everyone around her.  
  
“Are you sure?” He asked, looking at her with something akin to concern but also too close to pity for her liking.  
  
“I’m sure,” she answered. “You just get some sleep.”  
  
He nodded, gave her one last misery-laced look, and disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Once again, Sam was alone. She had asked for that very thing but now that she was, she wasn’t so sure she wanted to be by herself anymore. But it was too late now.  
  
Much too late.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Elizabeth sighed as she walked into her dark, empty house and flipped on the light. Immediately she made her way over to the sofa and sunk down onto it in exhaustion. It had been a long day, an extremely long day. She had had another fight with Lucky, followed by one with Carly. Maybe she shouldn’t have sought out Jason but it wasn’t a criminal offense. He had held her while she was in deep delusions thinking their son was alive. He had held her when she came down from her fever and realized her son was really, truly gone forever. She felt like she owed him, really but instead Carly had made it all out to be something ugly and illicit. Something it simply wasn’t.  
  
_“You just can’t help yourself, can you, Elizabeth? You checked yourself into Shadybrook like yesterday to ‘cure’ you of your love for my cousin and now here you are, just out of the nuthouse, and sniffing around Jason again. You can’t live if you don’t have a harem of men worshiping your pathetic ass.”_  
  
If Elizabeth wasn’t a nicer person, she would have slapped Carly for talking to her that way. Carly had a lot of nerve. She was all the things she had accused Elizabeth of being but times a hundred. Thank god Sam had recognized the hypocrisy Carly was spewing like vomit all over the room and had called the blonde on the carpet.  
  
Did I really just thank God for Sam? She mused with a grimace as she sunk deeper into the sofa cushions. Maybe she really was going crazy and should have stayed in Shadybrook after all. But her new doctor had told her in no certain terms that if she wanted to heal, she had to face her life head-on and had told her that she didn’t belong in the mental ward. He had actually implored her to check herself out and go home. She had done so after a day and a half there, though reluctantly. If a psychiatrist said she didn’t belong in Shadybrook, said she belonged home with her family, then she would listen to him because that really was where her heart lay. However, the boys were with her Grams tonight and because it was so late, she hadn’t had the heart to wake them up. So until morning, she was alone. Completely alone. The very thing she feared the most right now.


End file.
